The Real Enemy
by maggiexxmoment
Summary: After finding out that they have to kill their other classmates, Sonia and Souda thought that Monobear would be the greatest problem they had to face on this island. This changes when they encounter an all new enemy that threatens to overpower them both. Rated T only for brief language. Fluffy SoniaxSouda


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been very active on here lately. I've been doing my best to get the Oblivious rewrites finished, but inspiration to write has been scarce. Rest assured, I haven't abandoned you guys, and updates will be coming, hopefully.**

**Anyway, this is just kind of something stupid I wrote. I love Souda so I wanted him to get a bit of love for once!**

**So yeah I love you guys. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Souda groaned as the all-too familiar "ding-dong" of the morning alarm blared through his room, waking him from a peaceful sleep. The sound of static crackled from the monitor in his room before an image of Monobear flickered into existence on the screen.

"Um, this is an announcement from Hope's Peak Academy's Field Trip Executive Committee," the recording said, and it was such a familiar announcement that Souda began bitterly grumbling along with it under his breath. "Good morning, you bastards! It's another perfect tropical day! Let's enjoy it for all it's worth!"

Souda let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly tossed his blanket aside. He knew it was pointless to try and stay in bed a little while longer. While he doubted there were actually any rules that prohibited it, he'd learned from experience that Monobear preferred when all of the students were awake. It was pretty much a given that no murders were going to take place if everyone spent the whole day sleeping.

He headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. His thoughts grew heavy as he let the warm water soak in. _Murders..._

This whole "Field Trip of Mutual Killings" thing had seemed like a sick joke to him at first, but then Togami ended up being killed, and they all had to watch his murderer be fried alive like some kind of goddamn chicken wing. It was sick. This whole thing was just seriously fucked up.

Whatever. Sulking about it in the shower wasn't going to change anything. They were just going to have to find a way off of this island.

With this in mind, Souda turned the water off and walked into his room to find a towel. He dried himself and got dressed, whistling as he did to try and boost his mood a bit.

_Oh well,_ he thought as he finished zippering his jumpsuit. _At least I'll get to see Lady Sonia at breakfast! That's enough to brighten anyone's mood!_

With that in mind, he was out the door and beginning his trek towards the restaurant.

It was as he was walking past Sonia's cottage that he heard the scream, shrill and filled with terror. It was a scream that undeniably belonged to Lady Sonia. Souda's body reacted on his own and he raced up the path to her cottage, practically throwing himself against the door...

...just as it opened and a frantic Sonia crashed into him, nearly knocking the two to the ground.

"L-Lady Sonia!" He managed to catch his balance, and placed a hand on her arm to steady her. "I heard a scream, what's..." He trailed off, feeling his face heat up as he realized one very crucial detail.

Lady Sonia was in her underwear.

"You have to come quickly," she said, dragging him into the cottage and slamming the door shut. She didn't seem to notice her current state of undress, or rather, she was too worked up about something else to care.

"I...I heard a scream," Souda tried again. He did his best to avoid looking directly at her because..._wow, _it was distracting. "I-Is everythin' all right?"

"Of course it isn't," she said frantically. "There's a...a _monster_ in the bathroom!" She threw a nervous look to the room in question, whose door hung ajar.

"A...monster?"

Truthfully, Souda kind of doubted that there was actually a monster in the bathroom. However, he was quick to remember the situation they were in, in which a stuffed bear controlled their fate, and giant mechanic beasts roamed the island. When he put things into that perspective, some kind of monster in Sonia's bathroom didn't seem too unlikely, even if it was just one of Monobear's tricks.

"I was just about to take a shower," she explained. "However as I stepped into the bathroom, that was when I saw the horrid creature crawling around on the floor! I command you to go take care of it at once!"

Lady Sonia really didn't need to give him an order, because Souda fully intended on taking this opportunity. It was a chance to show her how brave and valiant he could be by defeating this "monster". After this, he would be her hero, and she'd definitely go out with him. It was the perfect plan.

That is, if he could actually manage to deal with the thing.

"I'll take care of it," he said bravely and, mustering up all of his courage, marched past her and towards the bathroom. Lady Sonia travelled close behind him, and he was again forced to disregard the fact that this was probably the only chance he was ever going to have to see her undressed.

He reached the bathroom doorway. It was dark inside; with no windows to allow light in, the only light came from what filtered in from the main room. Because of this, he didn't see the monster right away. His eyes cautiously flitted across the room until he realized that nothing could be seen in the darkness.

"I'm gonna turn the light on."

"Do be careful," Sonia urged.

He swallowed hard and felt along the wall for the light switch. Alright. Here went nothing. He flipped the switch on, bracing himself for the grotesque image of the horrible beast that was enough to send Lady Sonia running.

That's when he saw it. His eyes were immediately drawn to the thing, which crawled around on the floor of the shower. His face fell blank.

"Uh, Lady Sonia..."

Clutching his arms, she peered briefly around him before going back into hiding. "There it is! You must vanquish it immediately!"

"Uh..." Jeez, how was he going to put this...? "Lady Sonia, that ain't a monster. It's a cockroach." He turned around to look at her, causing her to scuttle backwards to put more distance between her and the..."monster".

"So you have seen such a creature before?" she questioned. "The name of it matters not. You must get rid of it!"

Souda blew some air out of his mouth, trying his best not to act like he was belittling her in any way. Alright, so what if the "monster" was just an insect? Granted, yes, it was a lot bigger than he was used to seeing, but it was still just a bug. If he played along with this whole monster thing then it would be even easier to play the part of the hero than he'd initially hoped.

"As you wish." He turned back around to face the problem. Reaching down, he slipped his sneaker off and slowly approached the thing. As he'd noticed before, it was quite big for a cockroach. That was probably because of the tropical climate they were in. He could recall quite a few horror stories about insects from tropical islands, insects that were poisonous and had large pincers and were as big as your foot.

Thankfully, this was just a bigger-than-average cockroach, so no real danger was present. All it was going to take was a couple of good whacks with the shoe and then he would be Lady Sonia's hero. It wasn't like it had wings or anything.

Souda had just reached the thing, which had now crawled its way up the wall, and had just raised his hand to deal the first strike, when everything suddenly went wrong. There was a sickening buzzing sound as a pair of wings that Souda hadn't thought to exist unfolded from its back and the thing launched itself at his face. All thoughts of being brave for Sonia left his brain as he let out a howl and stumbled out of the bathroom.

"I told you to be careful!" Sonia exclaimed, rushing to his side. "That beast is completely merciless. Are you hurt?"

"You didn't tell me the damn thing had wings," he muttered angrily. He was a lot shakier at the moment than he cared to admit. Normally he wasn't so much of a sissy that he was scared of a bug, but to be fair, it wasn't really your average-sized cockroach. It was half the size of his hand and had wings for crying out loud.

"It is stronger than I feared," Sonia said gravely. "We must work together if we have hopes of vanquishing this beast."

_No, _Souda thought. _This is bullshit. It's a bug. I ain't gonna let a bug make a fool outta me in front of Lady Sonia. _

He let out an angry grumble and pulled away from Sonia, tightening his grip on the shoe. This time when he approached the bathroom, he was even more cautious than before. He paused at the entryway. The only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of water dripping from the tap. Souda was listening carefully for the telltale sound of the creature beating its wings together.

A sound whizzed past his ear. He whipped around, his pink eyes scanning the darkness for his target. He was able to pick out its dark shape nestled against the wall, practically taunting him.

"This ends now," he growled, and lunged at it with his makeshift weapon.

The insect flapped its wings angrily, once again launching itself at Souda's face. Souda let out a startled cry and tried to stumble away from it. This time, however, it knew it was being provoked, and so it didn't settle with landing on the wall. It continued to fly around Souda's head, and he dropped the shoe in favour of pulling down on his hat to shield his face.

"Plan B! Plan B!" he yelled frantically. "Open the door!"

"Don't lead it out here!" Sonia screamed, but all the same she followed his orders and made a mad dash to open the door.

Meanwhile, Souda was flailing around, doing his best to both avoid letting the bug touch his face and also to try and lead it out the door. However, his hat was partially obscuring his vision, and so instead of running outside, he ended up colliding with the wall, bashing his forehead against it painfully.

"I will vanquish you, foul creature!" he heard Lady Sonia yell through the ringing in his ears. When he lifted his hat over his eyes, he saw her brandishing what looked like an empty flower vase, judging by the flowers that now lay abandoned on the floor. Her eyes narrowed in focus on him, or rather, the top of his head.

"Lady Sonia..." His eyes nervously trailed upwards, as though he could see what had obviously planted itself on the top of his head.

"Do not move," she commanded, as she began to move towards him with great purpose. "This may hurt, but I assure you it's for the greater good."

If it had been anyone else, Souda would have cursed them out and called them crazy if they thought they were going to smash his head with that thing. But since it was Lady Sonia, there really wasn't much he could do to argue it. Besides, that look of pure determination on her face was adorable, and at least he was getting to soak in the sight of her undressed like this.

However, the blow never came, because as soon as she was about to strike, the cockroach changed targets to her and flew off of Souda's head in favour of landing on her face. She let out a shriek and stumbled backwards, dropping the vase and allowing it to shatter.

"Lady Sonia!" Souda jumped to his feet and yanked his hat off his head to start swatting at the thing, but nothing seemed to be able to knock it down. How the hell were they supposed to get rid of this thing?!

"I heard a disturbance."

Souda froze at hearing the annoyingly familiar voice from the doorway. In fact, his annoyance was so great that he completely ignored the fact that the bug landed on the side of his face, and was crawling up towards his forehead. Yes, the sight of seeing Gundam Tanaka standing in the doorway was enough to make him forget pretty much any other trouble he would have had.

"Gundam!" Sonia exclaimed, and Souda watched with fierce irritation as she glanced down, almost seeming to notice her state of undress for the first time, and blushing. "We were attempting to slay this creature, but it has gotten the better of us."

That was when Gundam's eyes fell on Souda, or more specifically, the creature that Souda could feel begin to crawl its way into his hair.

"There is no need to dispose of such a proud creature," he said, and Souda immediately rolled his eyes at the dramatic tone. "To kill an animal for no adequate reason is an act of cowardice. Luckily I, Gundam Tanaka, am a master at taming even the most ferocious of creatures. Leave such a matter to me."

Souda let out an irritated sigh as Gundam began to make a series of sounds ranging from buzzes, whistles and growls. The whole thing seemed ridiculous to him, until he felt a ruffling in his hair as the cockroach flew over and landed on Gundam's outstretched finger. He took a step outside and lifted his hand into the air.

"Be free, magnificent creature," he whispered, and the cockroach took off into the morning sun.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Souda grumbled.

"Gundam, that was incredible!" Sonia praised as he stepped back into the cottage. "Your animal taming skills are most impressive."

"Of course they are," he said in that smug tone of his. "Such a quality is only expected of someone such as I, a Super High School Level Animal Breeder."

"I thank you for assisting me," she said, doing a short sort of curtsy. "Please inform the others that I will be along as soon as I am able for our breakfast meeting."

He gave a curt nod, and with a dramatic flourish, left the cottage.

Souda sighed. This was just typical. For once, he had the chance to actually impress Lady Sonia and get her to notice him, and like always, Gundam had come along and stolen the show. No matter what he did, Gundam was always going to be there to upstage him. Lady Sonia was always going to notice him over Souda, and Souda was always just going to be an annoyance in comparison.

Feeling dejected, he maneuvered around the broken glass to grab his abandoned shoe, murmured a quick goodbye to Sonia and exited the cottage as well. She said nothing, which didn't really surprise him. His feet dragged against the wooden planks as he made his way back to the main path.

"Souda! Wait!"

His body stiffened in surprise. He turned to see Lady Sonia rush down the path after him, having grabbed a white robe to cover herself with. She paused as she reached him, a small smile on her face.

"I should also thank you for your assistance as well," she said, letting out a small giggle. "We both acted quite foolish in there, didn't we?"

Souda stared at her. This was the first time that he could remember that she'd ever actually spoken to him without some kind of contempt. That she'd ever smiled at him. He was so entranced by it that he'd almost forgotten she'd actually spoken to him. He quickly regathered his composure and forced a smile.

"Heh, the only fool was me." He scratched the back of his head. "I can understand you bein' scared of a thing like that, but me? I shoulda been tougher than that."

She scowled at him. "That is nonsense. As a princess, I should be more composed in such situations. Do not put the blame solely on yourself."

"Yeah, but..." He stopped himself. Saying "Yeah, but you're a girl!" probably wouldn't go over so well with someone as headstrong as Lady Sonia.

"It was foolish behaviour on both ends," she said firmly. "And that's that."

He chuckled. "I guess you're right. Hows about we just keep it a secret then? I ain't gonna tell nobody, you?"

Her smile returned. "And neither shall I."

"Great. Well..." He shrugged his shoulders and nodded towards the restaurant. "I should get going, and you should get ready. I'll see ya down there."

She nodded. "Yes. Farewell, until then."

He gave her a short wave and began to walk away. However, her voice stopped him in his tracks once more.

"Oh, and Souda?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She closed the short distance between them and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you once again for your...attempted bravery. It was a valiant effort indeed." And with that, she skipped back to her cottage and closed the door behind her.

Souda stood there for a few long moments, his cheeks flushed as he held a hand to the spot where her lips had touched.

_Lady Sonia...kissed me..._ The words continued to run through his head as he walked to the restaurant, as though his mind had turned into a broken record. Maybe Gundam _had _stolen the show, but Souda was certain that he now shared something with Lady Sonia that Gundam did not. Something that, in the end, made him feel that just this once, he had come out on top.

Even if it _was_ just an embarrassing memory.

* * *

**I realize Sonia probably isn't the type to get scared over a bug but for the sake of this story, she did. Anyway, it's not supposed to be serious just something cute and fluffy!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
